The ice puppeteer
by firey-lotus chicka
Summary: She was a childhood friend of his, a tomboyish girl. she left, leaving him to think of her. she was a fellow puppetmaster, miss independent.Now that shes back in his life he will try to make her his. but everyone wants her. kankuroxoc
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS KANKURO X OC. MY OCS ARE LUCKY CAUSE HES SMEXY! XD**

Kori-hi. The ice fire. The snow puppeteer. His childhood friend. She was quite a beauty. To be honest, she was a goddess. Her magenta hair and her stunning icicle eyes. Her free spirit turned him on the most. She was an ultra tomboy. She didn't hang with the girls that much.

They were separated at 6 years old. Her family moved to the land of snow. He couldn't stop thinking of her. How loud she would burp in a burp-off. How she applied make up similar to his. How she would whip his butt in close and long range combat. _Heck she even beat gaara_ kankuro chuckled.

He was packing to go to the land of snow to bring her back. Her parents were murdered by a jealous couple who wanted to posses the beauty that was kori-hi. He was currently was having perverted thoughts on the picture gaara had given him. Kori had defenitly grown. She had grown from the plucky kid state to a goddess. She had an hourglass shaped body that was dressed in a purple kimono top that had the sleeves pushed up and showed her belly. She had on short shorts. _She must be cold _kankuro thought pervertedly.

She had her hair braided and her face paint on. Black outlined her eyes and purple kanji signs decorated her face. she smiled at the camera with full pink lips. She looked like a heartbreaker. But what really caught his eye was the choker she wore. It was a blue stone carved to make the kanji sign '_puppetmaster'_. But he could tell that gaara liked her. It was obvious the way gaara almost couldn't let go of the picture. And kankuro couldn't blame him. He set his scrolls on his back and headed out the door.

The way there was very long in kankuros opinion, but he found the power just looking at kori's picture. He stopped at the nearest eatery. While he was ordering, he dropped the picture. When he bent down to pick up the picture the guy next to him whistled at the picture. " Dude, is that your girlfriend?," he asked. "whats it to you?," kankuro replied. " Cause if she isn't i would be happy to accompany her," the guy answered. Kankuro had balled up his hand to a fist. _She will be mine, be sure of that_kankuro mentally shouted.

After the meal kankuro saw that the land of snow was only 6 hours away. Anxious, he ran the rest of they way. There, at the gateway, was the goddess in his picture herself. The picture must have been taken at least when she was a chunin. Because in real life, she wore a jonin vest and was way prettier. Her magenta locks where in two make up had changed too. A purple line separated her face. One side had the kanji symbol for fire, the other side ice. The choker stayed the same. There eyes met. " well, its been a while since i saw you, catman. what have you been up to, clownface." she said, using his old nicknames from when they were children. She pulled down his hood. _she hasn't changed a bit! and thats what i like _kankuro thought as he smirked. "hey watch it, I'm stronger than i used to be." he said. "no dur, so am I." she reminded him and rolled her eyes.

"THATS IT!" he yelled. He tackled her to the ground, straddling her and pinning her hands to her sides. He blushed when he saw the position they were in. Kori took this chance to switch their positions, so that now she was straddling him. _Damn, she did get stronger._Kankuro thought. She got off of him, blushing, and helped him up. "we should get going catman" she said recomposing herself. he looked back toward the village and saw most of the boys glaring at him. _oh god, _kankuro thought_ this is going to be a long trip._


	2. Chapter 2

**ITS RAINING ITS POURING THE OLD MAN IS SNORING AND NO WONDER IM BORING! OW! SUGAR HEADACHE! LOL **

***KANKURO WALKS IN DOOR* **

**WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT! *TAKES ASPRIN***

**KANKURO: I WANTED TO SEE KORI.**

**HOLD ON! HERES THE STORY….**

They traveled all day, bickering on which weapon is best on a puppet. " I still say that you need to get your puppets to shut up!" kori shouted for the 3rd time. "I have, sort of. "he defended. "Baka." She said, smacking him in the back of the head. "is that so, miss my hair is fire when my eyes are ice" he teased. Kori flipped him off over her shoulder. This continued for the rest of the day,them only stopping to set up camp. Kori did most of the work, for kankuro kept staring at her. "What the hell are you looking at?" she spat with venom.

_Damn, that was sexy _" nothing!" kankuro looked away, blushing. Kori raised an eyebrow and got some pajamas out of her bag. " I'm going to change. NO peeking " she said, empathsizing the no. _Damn _kankuro thought. Her shadow figure of her changing showed her figure. She was curvy, perfectly toned, and well fitted. She changed into baggy clothes, ruining his show.

She came out with her choker off, a baggy blue boy shirt, with black capris and knee socks. Her make up was off. She still was a goddess with out her make up. She was carrying two sodas. She handed one to kankuro. " whats this for?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. " I want a burp off!" she challenged, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, that's right I beat you last time huh?" kankuro smirked. "NO! I just wanted a burp off! " she pouted.

They open their soda and each took a gulp. Kankuro burped first, which only was enough to move the fire a bit. Kori raised an eyebrow with a smirk, open her mouthand burped enough to almost blow out the fire. Kankuro looked shocked at first, then smirked, took a big gulp , then burped in kori's face, blowing back her hair. She tried to push him off only for him to smirk and get closer. She smirked and gulped the whole soda down, and let out a burp that knocked kankuro down. She jumped up in victory and danced around the fire. "uh huh I win woo hoo!" she sang .

"I WANT A REMATCH!" kankuro yelled. She laid down next to him and whispered, "maybe tomorrow". She got up and got a napkin from her bag. She also got a bowl and a bag of herbs from her bag too. " whats that?" kankuro asked, washing his make up off. "nothing you should worry about." She said defensively. "You're my friend, I should know." He defended back. But he shrank back when he saw a hand ball up into a fist. "don't worry about it." He heard her growl. She threw a punch, which he barely dodges. She sits down and mixes the herbs and water. She drink heartily,making kankuro think deeply about what she is drinking. She sets the bowl down, yawning. " goodnight, catman" she said walking in the tent, laying on the sleeping bag, stretching like a cat on her mat.

_Shes just right for me _kankuro thought, laying on his mat. Unconsciously, he wrapped his arm around kori, falling in a deep sleep.

**OK IN KNOW THIS IS **_**SUPER**_** SHORT, BUT WHEN I SEE 11 REVEIWS THE I WILL MAKE A REALLY LONG CHAPTER,K?**


End file.
